


Just Keep Safe

by Lil_Hal



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Hal/pseuds/Lil_Hal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some requested MattFoggy fluff, small ficlet thing. For a follower on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Safe

The creaking from the door as it swung open made Matt Murdock wince, in a similar way that anyone reacts to nails on a chalkboard, his overworked ears not thanking him for the aggravating sound as he shuffled into his apartment. His knuckles were raw, stinging, and he vaguely wondered if he should get new shoes; his feet were aching with the feeling of his toes hitting the edges of the shoes. Matt paused and leaned against the wall, letting out a loud sigh before he tuned his senses back in, focusing on the surroundings and realizing--

"I really wish you would stop doing this." The voice was soft and gruff at the same time. Disappointed. Quiet, from the distance of half-way across the room. 

Matt swallowed, stepping closer to his friend on his couch, following the steady beating of his heart and the deep, frustrated breathing. He sat down carefully, sinking against the cushions pushing back on him as he shifted to get more comfortable. "You know I can't, Foggy." 

There was a soft noise of the fabric protesting as Foggy leaned forward, his heat pressing distinctively closer by just an inch as his adjustment moved him closer to Matt as well. "Why not, Matt? We beat the big guy. You deserve a break."

Matt laughed weakly, rubbing his hands together. He could feel the roughness of his skin, the rawness of his knuckles, the unevenness of his fingernails. "Yeah, he was a big part of the crimes that were happening. But--" he cut Foggy off when he heard the heavy intake of breath, "--but, there is still a lot of... of _shit_ here, Foggy. It hasn't stopped what I hear at night. It--It doesn't..." 

"It doesn't stop your anger." Foggy's words were quick, sharp. There was a soft rustle of his hair as he shook his head. "Look. We both know what really is the problem here, and... if beating up the punching bags isn't enough, maybe we should look into--" 

"What, anger management?" Matt scoffed, frowning at his friend before turning his head away. "You and I both know that won't work. It won't help anything, Foggy! Just because we got one criminal behind bars doesn't mean that crime is ended." 

"One criminal? _One?_ Matt, we got the whole damn police department locked up. I'd say that's pretty impressive." 

Matt ground his teeth together and picked at his nails, feeling the dried blood around them. "It's not about being impressive! It's about...how am I supposed to deal with the guilt of hearing all the shit that goes around this town at night and not doing anything to stop it even though I'm fully able to? I can't... I can't live with that." 

"I thought the whole Catholicism thing was supposed to help with the guilt crap." Foggy sighed, clearly catching the dark look that Matt shot him. "Sorry, sorry. That was rude. You know I just want you safe, buddy." 

Matt let himself relax after realizing how tensely he was sitting, scooting a little closer to Foggy and feeling the familiar warmth radiating from his friend's body. "I know." 

He could feel Foggy looking at him, and sensed the slight bit of hesitation before Foggy relaxed too, leaning carefully against Matt. "You don't have any like... injuries on this side, right?" 

Matt gave a small smile and shook his head. "The guy barely touched me." He leaned against Foggy's arm and rested his head on his friend's shoulder. "I... appreciate you, y'know." 

"I sure hope so! I can't do all this worrying without getting _some_ recognition." Foggy's voice raised in pitch in exaggerated indignance, and he grabbed Matt's hand, squeezing it. 

They went quiet after that, exchanging hand squeezes between them or nuzzling against each other. Foggy's heartbeat was still steady, slow and calming to listen to. Matt had his eyes closed, breathing in the faint scent of Foggy's bologna sandwich that must have been his lunch. 

"You really need to lay off the disgusting sandwich meats." Matt's voice was a small mumble, lazy and playfully agitated. 

Foggy's hair brushed against Matt's face, and Matt imagined the offended glare he was being given when Foggy turned to look at him. "Excuse me, Mister Big Nose, but lunch meats are the delicacies of the poor." 

Matt laughed, leaning his head back in a wide grin. "Oh please! That's bullshit, and you know it!" 

Foggy nudged Matt with an affectionate grunt. "If bologna bothers you so much, why don't you give me a better suggestion for nourishment?" 

Matt rolled his eyes, reaching over to mess with Foggy's hair with his free hand. "Alright, let me take you to dinner tomorrow and show you what real food is." 

"As a...?" 

"As whatever you want to call it." Matt withdrew his hand and ran his thumb over the back of Foggy's hand. 

"Hmmm." Foggy hummed thoughtfully, leaning his cheek against Matt's head. Warmth spread from that spot through Matt's body, making him shiver a little. "You know I'm always in when it comes to food." 

"Yeah, yeah." Matt snickered, smiling to himself. "I know, you dork."


End file.
